Ruinen
by Nirvanya
Summary: Die Ruinen eines Hauses. Die Ruinen eines Lebens. Wie sie sich doch gleichen. 31. Oktober 1981.


**A/N: **Könnte man als Fortsetzung zu meinem HP Ficlet **Letzte Stunden **ansehen.

**Inhalt:** Die Ruinen eines Hauses. Die Ruinen eines Lebens. Wie sie sich doch gleichen. 31. Oktober 1981.

**Disclaimer: **Alle Charaktere geistiges Eigentum von J. K. Rowling, und auch die Handlung ist nur bedingt meine. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story.

**Ruinen**

Ziellos tigerte er in seiner Wohnung herum. Die Unwissenheit machte ihn fast wahnsinnig. Warum konnte er nicht genau sagen.

Die letzten Monate, nein Jahre hatten alle mit dieser Unsicherheit leben müssen, die mit sich gebracht wurde, wenn man nicht wusste, ob man seine Familie, Freunde je wieder sehen würde.

Doch heute war es schlimmer. Heute schnürte es ihm beinahe die Luft ab.

Seufzend ließ er sich auf die mintgrüne Couch fallen und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. Wie sollte er diesen Abend in solch einer Gemütsverfassung nur überstehen? Irgendwie musste er sich ablenken.

Seine Gedanken wanderten zum Regal. Hatte die Flasche Feuerwhisky schon immer so verlockend ausgesehen? Vielleicht würde das die Anspannung lösen. Ein kleiner Schluck konnte doch auf keinen Fall schaden, oder?

Er war schon auf halbem Wege bei der Flasche, als er sich eines besseren besinnte. Er konnte keinen Alkohol trinken Was war, wenn der Orden ihn brauchte? _Sie _ihn brauchten?

Nein, er musste nüchtern bleiben. Das war er sich selbst und ihnen schuldig.

Rastlos tigerte er in seinem Apartment auf und ab. Nicht einmal der von ihm so hochgepriesene Fernseher konnte ihn ablenken. Nicht solange er im Dunkeln tappte. Er musste Gewissheit haben.

Er war ein Mann der Tat. So lange wie er gerade erst gebraucht hatte, um sich gegen den Fusel zu entscheiden, brauchte er nun, um sich in einen schwarzen Reiseumhang zu hüllen, den Schlüssel seines Motorrades zu suchen, und in die Nacht davonzubrausen.

Normalerweise genoss er das Gefühl auf seinem Motorrad in der Luft zu sein. Normalerweise beruhigte es ihn, wie kaum sonst etwas.

Normalerweise...

Heute konnte ihm die Zeit bis zur Landung gar nicht schnell genug vergehen. Etwas war heute anders. Wenn er nur wüsste, was hier schief lief.

Für gewöhnlich hätte er sich über die Muggelkinder lustig gemacht, die in ihren grässlichen Kostümen durch die Nachbarschaft zogen, und Süßigkeiten sammelten. _Wer hat das Gerücht in die Welt gesetzt, dass alle Hexen buckelig sind, Warzen und schwarze Katzen oder Raben haben? _hätte er gesagt. Heute nicht.

Nicht wenn seine Welt drohte zu zerbrechen.

Nach scheinbar endlosen Stunden landete er endlich. Er wusste nicht, warum es ihn hier her zog.

Er schwang sch vom Sattel seines Transportmittels und eilte zur Tür. Minuten später sah er sein Leben bereits in Trümmern liegen.

Unaufhörlich hatte er gegen die Tür geklopft, gehämmert. Hatte gerufen. Bis seine impulsive Seite sein Handeln übernommen hatte.

Ein Schlenker seines Zauberstabes öffnete die Tür und Kälte schlich sich in sein Herz. Breitete sich in seinem ganzen Körper aus. Machte es ihm unmöglich rational zu denken.

Er hatte genug gesehen. Es hatte keinen Kampf gegeben. Er war geflohen. Wurmschwanz war geflohen. Peter Pettigrew war der Verräter gewesen. Die _Ratte. _

Seine Knie zitterten. War es breits zu spät? Wann hatte Peter – Mitglied des Ordens, Peter – der Rumtreiber, Peter – sein _Freund _die Information bereits weitergegeben?

Er riss sich aus seinen Gedanken. Vielleicht gab es noch eine Chance? Wer war er, wenn er es nicht versuchen würde? Was für ein Freund wäre er?

_Nicht besser als Pettigrew._

Er musste sich an diesen letzten, noch so kurzen Strohhalm klammern.

Blitzschnell war er wieder auf seinem Motorrad. Er könnte apparieren. _Vielleicht sind die Schutzzauber noch aktiv._

Hatte der Flug zu Pettigrew bereits an seinen Nerven gezerrt, so war er doch nichts gegen diese Reise. Vergessen waren alle Geheimabkommen, alle Vorsicht. Er wollte Gewissheit haben. Doch ein Teil von ihm wollte auch aufwachen, und es gab nichts Böses in dieser Welt. Er wäre wieder in Hogwarts. Wohlbehütet. Hatte nur schlecht geträumt.

Eines hatte er jedoch in seinem Leben lernen müssen – nur weil man sich etwas wünschte, hieß es noch lange nicht, es würde in Erfüllung gehen. Auch das war eine der schmerzhaften Lektionen gewesen, die das Leben für ihn bereithielt.

Wie er so über Essex flog, einem Vogelschwarm auswich, wusste er doch tief in seinem Inneren, dass es nicht die letzte gewesen war.

Seine Hände zitterten wieder. Seine Seele war entzwei gerissen. Im einen Moment wollte er nicht wie weg. Im anderen, musste er um das Schicksal seiner besten Freunde wissen.

Als er landete, konnte er mit Müh' und Not einer Straßenlaterne ausweichen. Im selben Augenblick wünschte er sich nichts mehr, als sie mit voller Geschwindigkeit gerammt zu haben. Dann hätte er nicht das grausame Szenario gesehen, dass sich vor seinen Augen abspielte.

Wackelig stand er neben seinem Motorrad. Hätte er sich nicht abgestürzt, wäre er sicher zu Boden gegangen. Entsetzen spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wieder.

Er war zu spät.

Das Haus in de er vor wenigen Wochen noch mit seinem Patensohn gespielt hatte, glich einer Ruine. Die Mauern eingestürzt, nur noch wenige erhalten. Schutt, Steine und Ziegel türmten sich übereinander.

Er fiel vor der Ruine auf die Knie. Wie hätte jemand überleben können? Voldemort würde sie kaltblütig ermordet haben. Niemand überlebte einen gezielten Angriff des dunklen Lords.

Stumme Tränen strömten über seine Wangen. Still vergrub er sein Gesicht in den Händen. Hatte keine Kraft um laut zu schluchzen. Jede Energie war aus seinem Körper gewichen. Sie waren tot. Wurmschwanz hatte seinen Auftrag gut gemacht.

Er war völlig in Gedanken versunken und zog seinen Zauberstab als er jemanden seinen Namen rufen hörte.

„Sirius!" Der Angesprochene blinzelte. „Hagrid?", stotterte er.

Mühsam riss er seinen Blick von dem zerstörten Haus. „Was ist passiert?" Mit glasigen Augen blickte er zu dem Riesen. Er wusste es, doch er brauchte die Bestätigung. Umständlich holte Hagrid ein Taschentuch aus seiner Manteltasche und schnäuzte sich geräuschvoll.

„Du-weißt-schon-wer hat sie wohl gefunden." Sirius schlimmste Befürchtungen wurden wahr. „Lily und James?", flüsterte er. Hagrid nickte stumm. „Harry?" Er wusste nicht, ob er die Antwort hören wollte.

_Lily und James!_

„'Sn zäher kleiner Bursche. Hat nicht mehr als 'ne Narbe abgekriegt." Sirius Miene hellte sich auf. „Er lebt?" Es glich nicht mehr als einem ungläubigen Flüstern. Erst jetzt fiel ihm das kleine Bündel in Hagrids riesigen Pranken auf.

„Ja. Soll ihn zu Dumbledore bringen. Der Kleine soll wohl bei den Muggeln aufwachsen." Die Erleichterung, die Sirius gerade eben erst durchströmt hatte, verflog mit einem Wimpernschlag.

„Bei welchen Muggel?" Hagrid zuckte die Schultern. „Schwester von Lily."

„Hagrid, gib ihn mir, bitte. Ich bin sein Pate. Lily und James hätten nie gewollt, dass er zu Petunia kommt. Sie verabscheut Zauberei! Willst du ihn bei Menschen aufwachsen lassen, die ihn als abnormal betrachten? Die Lily Freak nennen?" _Nannten, _besserte er sich in Gedanken aus.

Hagrid verneinte vehement. „Anweisung von Dumbledore. Soll ihn holen und bei diesen Dursleys abliefern." Traurig schüttelte Sirius den Kopf. Er wusste, er hatte verloren. Hagrids Loyalität Dumbledore gegenüber stand außer Frage. Dennoch bat er: „Kann ich ... Kann ich ihn wenigstens ein letztes Mal halten? Mich von ihm verabschieden?"

Sirius hatte nie gedacht, dass seine Stimme einmal so verzweifelt klingen würde. Und er hasste es.

Mit einer Sanftheit, die man Hagrid nicht zugetraut hätte, legte er den kleinen Jungen in die Arme seines Paten. Harry streckte seine kleinen Hände nach ihm aus. _Der letzte Potter_ schoss es Sirius durch den Kopf und er lächelte leicht, als der Junge seinen Zeigefinger fest hielt.

„Pass auf dich auf, Harry James Potter", murmelte Sirius und versuchte sich den Sohn seines besten Freundes genau einzuprägen. Die blitzförmige Narbe, die er erst seit wenigen Stunden trug, und ihn für immer an diese Nacht erinnern würde. Das schwarze Haar, dem er sicher genauso wenig Herr werden würde, wie James.

_James._

Sirius Herz versetzte ihm einen traurigen Stich. Sie würden nie mehr wieder miteinander für Aufruhr sorgen. Lily mit ihren Kabbeleien nicht mehr in den Wahnsinn treiben.

_Lily._

Harry hatte ihre Augen. Eindeutig. Alles andere schien von James. Sie würden nicht mehr als Hund und Hirsch über Felder toben. Die Ländereien in Hogwarts kamen ihm kurz in den Sinn. Vollmondnächte. Wie hatte er nur glauben können, Remus sei der Spion? Es war so offensichtlich gewesen.

Sirius löste sich von seinen Gedanken. „Lebe wohl", murmelte er und hauchte einen Kuss auf Harrys Stirn. Hagrid klopfte ihm die Schulter. „Wirst ihn sicher besuchen können." Sirius lächelte. Darüber war er sich nicht so sicher. Niemand wusste, dass Pettigrew der Geheimniswahrer war.

Alle würden ihn verdächtigen. Wurmschwanz würde sich keineswegs stellen. Außer er würde dazu gezwungen sein. Dazu musste Sirius schnell handeln.

„Sollte besser gehn. Hab'n noch 'ne lange Reise vor uns." Hagrid wippte auf den Fußsohlen vor und zurück. Einen Moment überlegte Sirius. „Nimm mein Motorrad, Hagrid." Er hatte es von Lily, James und seinen Freunden bekommen. Es war sein ein und alles. Doch jetzt würde es ihn nur an seinen größten Fehler erinnern. Wurmschwanz zu vertrauen.

Hagrid wirkte überrascht, lehnte jedoch nicht ab.

Er sah dem Riesen und seinem Patensohn noch lange nach. Selbst als sie bereits lange von der Dunkelheit verschluckt worden waren.

Ein letztes Mal sah er zurück zu dem, was vom Haus seiner besten Freunde übrig geblieben war. Vermutlich würde sein Leben bald auch so aussehen. Wenn es es nicht schon tat.

Er hatte einen verheerenden Entschluss gefasst. Für ihn gab es nur noch Rache. Noch wusste er nicht, dass er zwölf Jahre in Askaban verbringen würde. Und das war gut so.

Mit diesem einen Gedanken verschwand Sirius Black in der Dunkelheit.

**Ende**

Demnächst wird auch noch ein dritter Teil folgen. Heißen wird er 'Nicht deine Schuld'. Hinterlasst mir doch ein Review und lest 'Letzte Stunden'. Nirvanya


End file.
